


Once A-motherfucking-gain

by bestintheworld



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestintheworld/pseuds/bestintheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's shit a team shouldn't have to put up with, then there's shit a team <i>really</i> shouldn't have to put up with. Then there's THIS shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A-motherfucking-gain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a Sneakeos one trick :^)

Hai bursts in the waiting room triumphantly, arms spread wide. Jensen and Rush have the decency to look up at him before continuing their conversation (if you could call berating each other back and forth a “conversation”), while the remainder of the team doesn’t even bother looking up from their phones. 

He clears his throat loudly, arms still held aloft.

“To the victors go the spoils, boys, and by that I mean, the adoring fans! Fan meet’s in ten minutes, so let’s get moving!” He claps his hands in an effort to hustle his eternally slow moving team. They’re standing and halfway out the door before Hai’s mother duck-esque counting alerts him to a shortage of teammates. 

“Hang on. Where’s Sneaky?” 

Balls and Lemon glance around the room as though they’ve just noticed the absence of one of the five fucking people they go everywhere with before shrugging. Hai turns on the remaining two members, who are now sharing shit-eating grins. Jensen elbows Rush.

“Go on, tell him what you told me.” All eyes in the room are on Rush as he appears to gather his words.

“I saw Sneaky. He was, ah. Taken.”

Hai cocks his head. “Taken, what the fuck? Like, ‘a Rioter needed something’ taken, or ‘abducted by a crazy fan’ taken?”

Rush shakes his head in the negative for both accounts. “It was, um. You know.” He starts making motions with his hands like his head is on fire. Hai stares dumbfounded. “You know! The jungler!”

Oh no.

Jensen clasps his hands together and kicks up one foot. “His _boooyfriend~_ ” 

Oh **fuck** no.

Balls and Lemon both throw their heads back and groan, having come to the same conclusion.

“I thought we were fucking done with this, holy shit!” Hai stomps around for a moment. “He’s not even on the fucking team!” Jensen cackles behind him. “You guys, you’ve gotta help me look for them, I swore Jack we wouldn’t be fucking late again.”

“I mean, where would they even-” He holds up a hand, stopping Jensen’s sentence in its tracks. 

“Not you two, you’re fucking useless, there’s no time to list all the places that need checking, alright? Just get going to the fan meet, now.” He points sternly, and the pair shuffle out the door, still snickering to themselves.

“Okay, now, Balls, if you take the back hallway-” 

“No fucking way dude.” He has his arms crossed firmly, the very picture of an immovable top laner. “You said never again. Not after last time.”

“But-”

Balls stands resolute. “Do I have to tell you what I saw again?” 

Hai shudders. 

“Fine, you’re excused, go catch up with the other useless fuckers.”

Hai rounds on Lemon, who’s looking longingly after Balls’ exit.

“Lemon? Buddy? You’ve got me, right?” Hai turns on his absolute best puppy dog eyes. This is do or die time.

Lemon heaves a world weary sigh. “I’ll take the back hallway.”

Hai pumps a fist before rushing them out the door with a rallying cry.

“FUCK YOU, METEOS!”

~~~

“Fuck yes, _Meteos_.” Sneaky tips his head back until it rests against the door behind him, encouraging Meteos to kiss further down his neck. He happily does so, then takes a moment to breathe against the skin there. Sneaky’s gorgeous to him most any day, but this feels a little special.

“You were so fucking good today, it’s so fucking hot watching you carry on stage like that.” 

Sneaky chuckles. “I mean, it was a team effort.”

Meteos levels him an unimpressed look. “Well I’m not gonna give the team a blowjob, so either you carried the game, or- ” He makes like he means to pull away, but doesn’t manage to create more than an inch between them before Sneaky’s loose grip on his hips tightens and he pulls them back flush.

“I meant, it was a 1v9, the whole team’s boosted for sure.” 

Meteos puts on his goofy voice to agree, the way they always do with each other, humming and nodding in over-the-top theatrics. He basks in the way Sneaky laughs at that, the way his nose crinkles, then the way his one tooth bites the corner of his lower lip, worrying it lightly, back and forth. Meteos catches himself staring and darts his gaze up to find Sneaky’s caught him too, eyes shining with knowing amusement. He ducks his face back into the crook of Sneaky’s neck, embarrassed. 

“You’re too fucking hot, you know that?” Meteos mumbles. Sneaky’s renewed laughter ruffles through the back of Meteos’ hair.

“Hm, that _does_ sound familiar.” 

Meteos feels himself falling behind in banter quickly, and chooses to abandon it in favor of sucking an open mouthed kiss just above Sneaky’s collarbone. Sneaky’s breath hitches, his hips make one involuntary movement before he settles back, squirming lightly between his boyfriend and the wall as Meteos works a mark into his skin.

He worms one hand around to the front of Sneaky’s team sweatpants, cups his cock and is pleased to find he’s already hard. Sneaky thrusts up again, more purposefully.

“Do we have much time left?” Meteos asks idly while he teases Sneaky on multiple fronts, stroking him over his clothes as he blows air over the angry red welt he’s created.

“Probably not?” Sneaky works out through harsh breaths. “They’ll definitely- _ah_ \- notice soon, at least.”

Meteos drops to his knees in a jarring movement that finds Sneaky looking lost, his hands awkwardly empty.

“It’ll be a quickie then.” Meteos smirks.

Sneaky rolls his eyes. “Isn’t it always?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

It’s been a while since they’ve done this, if by ‘this’ you mean exactly ‘had sex after a game in the LCS studio.’ Otherwise, depending on the amount of variables removed, it’s really only been anywhere between three weeks and eighteen hours. Which is all to say, Meteos considers himself something of a veteran when it comes to Sneaky’s dick.

He makes quick work of his sweatpants, pulled down just to the knee, then takes a moment to be just that smallest bit more irritating, mouthing at Sneaky lightly through his boxers. The dull thud of his head against the door echoes through the room, but Meteos doesn’t bother looking up until he feels a light swat against his temple. 

“We seriously don’t have time for you to be a dick right now.” 

Meteos is inclined to agree, but the playfulness between them has always been his favorite part of this. Well, besides the actual sex.

He puts on a faux-offended face. “Wow, sorry, I didn’t realize me sucking your cock was such a dick move, my bad.”

“You’re not even-” Meteos grins when Sneaky cleanly stops himself from getting caught up in his bullshit. “Can you just. Please?”

Meteos presses his lips back to the fabric currently attempting to cover Sneaky’s erection and hums in deliberation. “Please what?” 

Sneaky huffs. “Please fucking suck me off.” 

“Heh. Good enough.”

His cock is already leaking as Meteos takes it in his hand and gives it a few cursory strokes.

“Eager?” Sneaky grunts, apparently past the point of actual words.

He licks from base to tip a few times to warm up before he takes the tip in his mouth, works a flat tongue over the head and lets it go deeper, settles into a rhythm with his hand easily.

Sneaky’s always been fairly quiet when they have sex, contrary to his world renowned moans. On top of that, he’s absolute shit at dirty talk, more likely to make himself laugh than help the mood. He likes to make the excuse that Meteos talks enough for the both of them, and while that’s usually true, with his mouth full, the only sounds are Sneaky’s labored breaths and the slick, wet sounds Meteos makes on each movement up and down Sneaky’s cock.

Sneaky’s hands flutter around Meteos’ hair, seemingly looking for permission. He happily reaches up to invite Sneaky into a loose grip on the back of his hair. Then, in a stroke of inspiration, Meteos drops his hands and slacks his jaw, looks up at Sneaky as deliberately as he can.

He seems just the littlest bit surprised. “Oh. Really?” 

Meteos hums an affirmative, and bobs his own head one more time, feels Sneaky’s hands follow the motion before the grip in his hair becomes more solid.

Sneaky makes his first careful thrust into his mouth, very obviously trying not to gag him. It’s sweet in a weird way, as though he’s worried Meteos hasn’t done this before. He moans encouragement around the cock in his mouth, and the next thrust is more sure, hits the back of his throat and keeps going. 

A gasped ‘fuck’ escapes above him as Meteos works to keep himself from choking, measures his breathing through his nose as Sneaky fucks his face. He can feel how messy it is, saliva and whatever else slipping down his chin, and it’s unbearably good, the feeling of being fucked like this, two steps away from being in public, slutty in the hottest way imaginable.

Sneaky’s rhythm stutters, and Meteos works to focus his eyes up to him, finds him looking right back down with something like awe. 

“I’m-” He doesn’t finish the sentence, but he loosens his grasp, gives Meteos the option to pull away. He takes it, leaning back until just his hand is pumping Sneaky, slick and easy. He makes it a point to make eye contact as his drops his mouth open and jerks him off onto his face. Sneaky comes, harsh breaths turning into small strangled moans. The cum is hot in his mouth and across his cheeks, obscures the vision in the left lens of his glasses. They’re both still for an immeasurable moment, the sound of both of their panting filling the room. He swallows.

Then, Sneaky breaks the tension, slumping back, suddenly boneless. “Holy _shit_.” 

Meteos snorts as he grabs at a roll of toilet paper and starts wiping himself clean. “That good, huh?” 

“Holy fucking shit, babe. Who have you been practicing on?” Sneaky pulls up his pants before giving Meteos a hand to pull him to his feet. He takes the tissue and begins to clean up the spots he’s missed.

“Oh, you know, long nights, just me and Jensen, working on our synergy...” He draws himself full body to Sneaky again, his neglected erection presses into his hip.

“No no no, time’s up, good sir.” Sneaky pushes on his shoulders lightly.

“Just one more quickie?” 

“I’m not so sure it’ll still be quick after that.” 

“Nah, it definitely will. Here, lemme-” 

He’s inches away from kissing Sneaky again when the door behind him thuds against his back. Sneaky freezes in his position holding the door closed, and Meteos finds himself sprung away from him with his hands up defensively on instinct. A beat passes. 

“I fucking know you guys are in there.” Lemon’s voice calls from the hall and the two of them relax immediately. Lemon finding them is honestly the best option, better than an innocent bystander, or, god forbid, Hai.

“Five more minutes?” Meteos calls back. Sneaky snorts even as he’s turning to open the door.

A much less friendly voice answers. “How about five fucking seconds or I rip your dick off, Hartman?” That’s a boner killer.

Lemon’s standing sheepishly behind Hai, who looks ready to spit fire. Sneaky starts an excuse that’s abruptly silenced.

“I don’t wanna hear it you motherfuckers. We’ve all fucking heard it ten times before, right Lemon?” Hai doesn’t bother waiting for that response either.

“We’re leaving for the fan meet right now, and you can explain to Jack why we’re late, _again_.” Sneaky throws Meteos a desperate look as he begins to follow Hai. Meteos gives him back a shit-eating grin and a little wave.

“You’re coming too, dumbass.” The grin drops quickly.

“What?”

Hai smiles for the first time he’s seen today, but it only makes him more threatening. “Oh yeah, it’s the only excuse at this point. You know, ‘sorry we’re late everyone, it’s definitely not that we don’t care about our supportive fans, or that one of our players was _fucking_ his boyfriend instead of bothering to fucking meet you at all, we were just bringing our surprise guest, who we know you all love.’”

“Uh.” He’s suddenly hyper-aware of the feeling of how fucked up his hair is, of how his face still feels tacky and his glasses are at least slightly smudged. “I don’t think I can-”

“It’s either that or we tell everyone why we’re _really_ late.” Well. Not much argument to be had there.

He leans to Sneaky as they match Hai’s quick pace. “Hey, I look okay, right? Like, I can take a picture?” Sneaky gives him a quick glance, then hardly bothers to hide his mirth.

“Oh yeah, bud. You look real good.” Asshole.

Then again, he can see a frankly impressive hickey blooming on Sneaky’s collarbone from here. Maybe they both look good.


End file.
